wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wait? What?
wip Warning: This has spoilers to my main fanfic, ☀https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Who%3F_Why%3F_Where%3F This comedy story is about what would happen if my Oc's Canon version met the Non Canon version. Chapter 1 Nightscale woke up abruptly. Something felt wrong. Everything felt... strange. She decided it would be best to go talk to Hekau, and then make sure Azua, Catastrophe and Cataclysm were okay. She sat up and yawned, stretching. She rolled out of her bed onto the floor, as usual, and stood up. She shook her head to stop the dizziness from getting up too fast and swiftly walked out the door. Immediately something was different. There were a few dragons she didn't recognize wandering around. She knew everyone ''in Possibility, so not recognizing people was weird. The first dragoness she saw was a small muscular IceWing, with scars replacing her tail spikes, and navy blue eyes. Nightscale looked up briefly. It was already midday! She slept in quite a bit... She wandered down the street to Hekau's house and knocked on his door. "Heku?" After several moments (as per usual), Hekau opened the door. "Huh?" "Something feels strange around here." Nightscale told him. "Everything feels... different." Hekau looked over Nightscale's shoulder and yelped, and suddenly a SeaWing had a tight grip on her with a knife against her throat. "Who are you?" The dragoness hissed. "There is ''no way you moved here overnight." Nightscale stayed frozen in place, and suddenly went shadow form, stepped out of the dragonesses grasp, turned around and turned back to normal before taking the dragonesses wrists in her talons to refrain them. The dragoness looked at her in horror. "Wha- No- That's Nigh- Who are you?!" The dragoness demanded angrily. Fear and fury blazed in her golden yellow eyes simultaneously. Nightscale took a deep breath to calm herself. "My name is Nightscale Xavier Dunick. I'm a tribrid from the Kingdom of Sand. This is my friend, prince Hekau. My adopted parents were murdered by a strange hooded dragon and I don't know who or what my blood parents are." The dragoness twitched a few times and lunged at Nightscale, landing on her and knocking the air out of her. "Don't lie to me little dragoness. That's my friend's name. What are you doing here?!" "Saph! Calm down." A deep voice came from behind them. A large NightWing with glowing blue eyes and a SandWing barb came up the walkway. "I know you're an assassin and all but we don't go attacking random dragons." He looked familiar. Wait, he looked kind of like Nightscale did. The SeaWing got off of Nightscale. "Alright NS..." Azua flew in and landed, an arrow held tightly in her right talon. "What's happening?!" "Woah woah woah, Az. It's alright." Hekau said after pausing. "We just uh... Had a mix up." Azua dropped the arrow. "Are you sure...?" She looked to Nightscale. "Are you okay?" Nightscale nodded. "Yeah... Just shocked." "Sorry about my friend Sapphire here. When I sense something's strange she gets... Violent." The large dragon said. Sapphire hung her head, not guiltily. "I do what I need to." She mumbled. The dragon rolled his eyes. "Attacking people isn't what you need to do." He patted her on the head. "We'll work on that." He turned back to Nightscale. "Anywho, hi there. I'm Nightscale. Yourselves?" Nightscale didn't know how to respond. He looked like her... And had the same name... What the heck? Hekau just stood there, shocked, and Azua looked so confused she might start to cry. Suddenly, Catastrophe let out a roar from on the roof and jumped on the other Nightscale. "IMPOSTOR! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FILL YOUR LUNGES WITH POISON!!!" "Cata!!! Stop!!" Nightscale screamed at her. "We need to talk this out!" Catastrophe looked at Nightscale. "You sure Nightscale?" Nightscale nodded. "Yes, now get off of Other-Nightscale... Otherscale." Yep, that was her name for him now. Catastrophe sighed and jumped off. "You're lucky this time, scaleface." She snarled at Otherscale. Otherscale blinked. "Um... Alright." Sapphire leaned over to him. "You could kick her butt, right?" Otherscale nodded. "Probably." Catastrophe hissed. "Oh really? I have poisonous everything, so shut your snout." "Could we um..." Hekau coughed. "Perhaps, stay calm? I feel that would be good right now. We're all freaked out." Category:Content (Nightscale Xavier Dunick) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions